Where To Epilogue
by Ultimate Ending
Summary: Sonny and Chad were finally together, but there was only one thing nagging Sonny, and that was a proposal. What Sonny hated the most was the fact that Chad couldn’t take a hint!
1. Chapter 1

This is an epilogue to my story _Where To_. You can find the story in my profile...I'd recomend checking it out, but if you want you can read it just as it is. :)

**Where To Summery:** Trapped by a group of photographers, Sonny couldn't get away, that's until an unexpected person shows up to help who she hasn't talked to for nearly six years. And she's not sure if she wanted to see him again.

**Epilogue Summery: **Sonny and Chad were finally together, but there was only one thing nagging Sonny, and that was a proposal. What Sonny hated the most was the fact that Chad couldn't take a hint!

* * *

Where To Epilogue

_Ultimate Ending_

Sonny lied in her bedroom propped on her elbows, watching the television intensively that sat on her table. Suddenly she heard Chad shuffle into the room taking a seat beside her at a comfortable distance. Handing Sonny a bag of popcorn she thanked him, but turned her head back to the T.V. They were watching a recorded interview that took place a couple weeks ago. She'd been waiting to watch it since then, wanting to know how she had done. But lately it had been non stop working for her self, while she had been over booked with acting, fund raisers, meet and greets, and also the occasional photo shoots to promote clothing designers.

The most important thing about the interview that Sonny desperately needed to watch was that Chad had been apart of the interview too. It'd been a little over a year since they began to see each other again, and about four months ago, Chad had asked if she would like to give a real relationship a try. Sonny couldn't help but give an eager reply of the most excited yes anyone could give.

Beginning the interview on T.V. Sonny noticed the huge smile plastered across her face as Tyler, the person interviewing greeted both Chad and Sonny as they took a seat next to each other on the couch. Hearing the audience scream in the background, Sonny chuckled at the screen.

During the interview, the first subject Tyler had brought to attention was _Hues of Black & White_ that had premiered earlier that week, and so far everybody was talking about everyone's amazing performance.

Sonny on the screen smiled politely. "Well, it was another great experience working with all of those talented actors, and not to mention the director and producers where really easy to work with. They gave some great advice throughout the filming process."

Tyler nodded, looked at the brunette in front of him, "And what about Chad? What was it like to work with your boyfriend part of the time, with him being put as a minor character?"

Sonny blushed slightly, but it didn't show. She cleared her throat, and glanced at Chad with a half smile. Chad just looked entertained with a smirk waiting patiently for her to answer the question. "It was pretty nice," Sonny smiled for the camera. "It's not everyday we get to hang out considering our busy schedules, but with him being on the set sometimes, it was simpler to see each other around more."

Chad caught Sonny's eye, and they shared another smile. Tyler noticed and decided to speak up. "So, speaking of boyfriend Sonny how's the whole "new found" relationship working out for you both? Obviously you can't hide it because it's what everyone has been buzzing about for the past couple months."

Sonny and Chad both decided it was okay to talk about even though it was slightly a touchy topic still. Some people were so fervent to know every detail to there relationship, but they only talked about stuff such as how they get time to spend together, what do they do when they can, and if there is a possible future in store for them, which made it all a little awkward.

Back in reality, Chad stood up from the bed nudging Sonny that he'd be right back because he remembered he had to call somebody really quickly. She just nodded, looking at him with a half smile watching him leave the room.

In the end when Tyler was about to wrap everything up for the show, he had to get through some rumors that were spreading across the U.S. that fans requested. At first both Chad and Sonny looked hesitant at what they were to be asked but, gave in to the cheering crowd in front of them.

Tyler glimpsed at their reaction and almost laughed guessing they hadn't heard any rumors yet. "First off," he began. "Everyone wants to know, are you engaged?"

Chad couldn't help but snort. Trying to recover, Chad looked Tyler straight in the face, "Why would anybody think we're engaged? That's a ridiculous idea, besides we don't even have rings," Chad informed, lifting his hand for the camera showing no ring.

Sonny's heart skipped a beat from shock. She and Chad never really went into the whole marriage talk yet, they were just happy to be together. But for the past month or so, Sonny has secretly been wishing he could bring up the subject.

She finally could say who she could see spending the rest of her life with, and that was Chad. It was slightly nerve wrecking for Sonny not to speak up, but she just kept the hope Chad would be the one to figure it out and get up the nerve to propose. But as far as Sonny was concerned, that was the last thing in Chad's head for their relationship.

Sonny bit her lip, continuing to watch her self on the television.

The next question was more unbearable than the last. Tyler looked at Sonny, "This one is for you Sonny. Some people have said you're pregnant, what's your reaction to this?"

Sonny's jaw dropped in disbelief, narrowing her eyebrows. This interview was getting more embarrassing with every minute. "Of course not!" Sonny shouted, not meaning to. "Whoever started that was obviously only for a publicity stunt, because I'm not!"

Chad fidgeted slightly uncomfortable. They hadn't ever done anything like that. Besides, Sonny was a person with morals and she also felt like she wasn't ready to be a parent. She was only twenty three!

Tyler continued till the end of the interview asking more appropriate questions after that. He didn't mind any of Chad's and Sonny's awkward moments at all, in only meant more ratings for him!

After it was over Sonny took a sigh of relief. Letting her back hit the soft bed so she was looking up at the ceiling, she yanked a pillow that was leaned against her headboard and covered her face. She couldn't help but groan and scream into it.

Overall she thought she had done a pretty good job at not making a fool out of herself with silly questions, but she still had a couple moments.

Groaning more into the pillow, Sonny thought further into how she'd come to like Chad more and more everyday. Just some little things that impressed her now made her smile for no reason. Now it was nearly impossible to see her self without him! Becoming frustrated, Sonny helplessly mumbled into the pillow wishing he would propose sometime in the next century! Feeling desperate, Sonny tried to calm her self before Chad came back in the room, but it was already too late.

Chad raised his eyebrow with a smirk staring at Sonny who still had a pillow over her head. "What are you doing?" he said highly amused.

Sonny grunted inside the pillow as her response. Slowly she slid the pillow to her side, with a small frown and sat up so she could take a good look at Chad. Noticing his smile not fading, Sonny shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully, "you'll never know," she joked to him, with herself still lost in the thought of marrying him.

Chad smiled at what seemed like Sonny's attempt at flirting. Chuckling, Chad picked up pieces of popcorn from the bag that was left on the bed, and threw it at her, "You can still be so weird sometimes."

Sonny let out a hurt, mock expression. Grabbing a handful of popcorn herself, she launched every kernel straight at Chad getting some in his hair, making Sonny satisfied.

Quickly shaking it out and brushing it all off, Chad cracked seriously, "Okay fine, if you wanna play." He snatched the whole bag as Sonny tried to reach it, and smirked taking a couple steps forward. Sonny had a feeling of what he was about to do, and abruptly grabbed the same pillow and held it out defensively.

"Chad, you wouldn't?" She stated more as a question, closing her eyes, flinching behind the pillow as if it would save her.

Chad laughed, "Sonny, I thought you knew me. Why wouldn't I?" He continued to banter.

Opening her eyes again, she wasn't prepared for what he was about to do.

Throwing the whole bag of popcorn over her head, it landed all over her, as well as her bed where she would have to sleep tonight.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled, shocked.

He stifled back laughs at the girl in front of him, but he didn't expect her to try and hit him with a pillow. Blocking in defense trying not to laugh some more, but he couldn't which irritated Sonny further. Dropping her pillow back to her bed, she watched Chad bend over laughing at her pathetic excuse for an attack.

"I have to sleep there tonight, so I don't know what you're laughing at," Sonny stated grumbling.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny," he laughed, "you should see your face. I mean it was only a joke, here, come here," he said trying to calm him self, reaching for Sonny.

"No way, after what you just did," She exclaimed, "never."

"Oh come on, it was funny. Relax," Chad stated trying to walk towards her. "I'm not going to give up. Besides now it looks like you need a hug," he teased.

Usually she wouldn't have questioned it since she loved giving out hugs, but Chad deserved it for laughing at her. It was pay back.

Sonny took a step back so he wouldn't get his way, but Chad was determined. Just as he was about snatch her by the waist on pull her in, Sonny managed her way out of his grasp smoothly. Turning around she laughed at him now. Chad had the same mock, hurt expression she wore earlier.

Suddenly Chad bolted for Sonny to try and get her back, but Sonny quickly turned on her toes and ran to her living room screaming. Running around in a circle around the room, they were positioned so the couch was the only thing separating them for each other now.

Out of the corner of Sonny's eye was an open plastic water bottle sitting on the table next to her. It had pay back written all over it and Sonny smiled sneakily. Chad took notice to her changed expression, and followed her eyes to a water bottle. His eyes growing wide, he raised his hand as if to say "stop" but it didn't stop Sonny from grabbing it and holding it up.

"Sonny…" he warned, "no, no, no," he stuttered. He held out both arms in a _don't shoot_ manner, but it was Sonny's turn to smirk.

His jaw dropped, while Sonny flung the water all over his shirt and face. She watched the water not just splash him, but part of the couch, but didn't care because this moment was priceless.

Chad closed his eyes warily while the water dripped down his face, and part of his shirt clung to his chest. Sonny had to admit this was the perfect _Kodak moment._ Sonny burst out laughing clutching her stomach, as Chad finally opened his eyes looking miserable as if the water had ruined everything he had.

Thinking of a comeback Chad glanced at Sonny who looked like she was having the time of her life. "What are you laughing at?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Wiping her eyes, "oh, nothing," she remarked in stupidity.

"Oh yea? Really?" he replied with a smug smile. Taking steps closer to his girlfriend, Sonny slowly began to finish her fit of giggles before she began to stare at a scheming looking Chad. He walked around the couch between the both of them, and before she could turn away from him, he hugged her getting her just as wet. Sonny realized what he was doing and struggled out of his firm grip, but he wouldn't let her.

"You suck, you know that?" Sonny commented, glaring at him.

Chad gave a sour half smile, not letting go. "Yep," he said.

She sighed, just dealing with the situation as it was. Giving up, she hugged him back resting her head against his wet shoulder; she couldn't help but smiled feeling how perfect it felt to be in his arms.

Suddenly a rush of nervousness filled sonny's stomach. She wanted the right words to maybe hint towards an engagement ring, but she had no clue how to. It's not like she'd been through the process before. "Um Chad," she asked uneasily, "I…" she stuttered, but nothing came.

Chad noted her restlessness, and looked at Sonny in his arms. "What is it?" the question came easy and he pulled away.

Sonny looked down at her feet, and gave up. It was worthless to say anything, but instead of saying nothing at all she played it off. "You know you have to clean all this up right?"

"Pft," Chad looked as if she had gone insane, "You started it."

"What!" Sonny attested, "_You're_ the one who started the popcorn flight. You threw it first," she shot back.

Chad nodded his head not denying it but started, "Well, haven't you heard that two wrongs don't make a right?" Crossing his arms in front of him comfortably, he finished, "So technically, it was all you."

--

The next day as Sonny was busy working in the morning at a photo shoot for a popular women's magazine, she randomly began to think about Chad; the other day after they had made the mess, they joked about it and eventually both decided to clean it after their bickering; then later Chad left saying he'd call her sometime if he got the chance.

Smiling for the flashes of the camera and continued to pose so it wasn't all the same posture, the photographer finally called it good, telling her that she did a great job.

"Thanks," Sonny managed until a women showed up behind her tapping her on the shoulder.

The petite women smiled greeting her warmly, "Hi, I'm the magazines editor, and we wanted to know if you'd be up for an interview about specifics that our readers can connect to on a personal level?"

Sonny nodded and smiled back, "Yea, of course. I'd love to."

Once they got it all planned out, they decided that they would hold the interview after lunch since it was after eleven o'clock anyway. About to walk to the cafeteria in the building, she heard her phone ring from her pocket. Pulling it out, she looked at the phone seeing Chad's name. Sonny was glad it was him because she was a little worried he wouldn't have been able to call at all today until it was way later.

Answering, Sonny's voice rang, "Hey Chad, I wasn't expecting your call."

"Well," Chad begun, "I guess you'll just have to put up with me then."

Sonny rolled her eyes jokingly even though he could see. "Yep I guess so, even though I'm the only person how can put up with you." She joked more which made Chad chuckle. "No, but anyway, I'm glad you called…so what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go grab some lunch. And I'm guessing you're on break as well, seeing as you did answer your phone." Chad cited on the other line.

"Yea sounds great," was all she had to say for Chad to be on his way over.

It didn't take long for him to arrive, but Sonny waited on the ground floor, by the entrance of the building waiting for the familiar car. Dodging the traffic of all the bodies, she walked out the revolving doors and jumped into the passenger side. She gave him a cute smile as Chad said, "Let's go."

Once they drove into a more calm part of Hollywood, they still had some trouble parking for the restaurant, but just then someone that parked against the curb a couple building away left, giving Chad the spot to Parallel Park into just as he did.

Getting out of the car, they both started walking on the sidewalk casually towards the restaurant trying to make it so they would blend in, and weren't as noticeable. As they were almost there, Sonny noticed a jewelry store right next to the place they were just about to eat.

Subconsciously, Sonny stopped in her tracks as Chad kept walking along. In the front windows they had wedding rings on display also mixed in with diamond necklaces. It was if they were mocking her! Telling her, it was so close, but will never happen.

Shaking it off as if it was a silly idea, Chad suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. Looking back at her, Chad asked, "Aren't you coming?" to a blank faced Sonny.

Laughing at her, he raised his arm over to her, and Sonny half smiled just wishing she could say something! Anything.

Sonny grabbed his hand, but before Chad let Sonny inside the door, he pulled her close with his arms around her. Partially stumbling to him, she looked him in the eyes, "what?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" He said playing dumb.

Sonny gave him a serious look, "Not in public."

Chad mimicked her look and joked, "what if I said it was too late?"

Sonny looked at him strangely, "but, it's not too-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he caught her off guard, giving her a small kiss that still made Sonny face grow warm and her heart feel lighter like it use to.

Across the street someone catcalled, making Sonny blush even more, and turning to look a few people just walking past. They probably didn't even know who they were with the distance between them from the street.

Sonny pulled Chad inside the door by his hand getting away from the attention outside. "Let's eat," she declared.

It didn't take long for them to get seated because of their fame, but it was nice so they wouldn't show up late back at work. People did notice them, but nobody jumped up in excitement thankfully, just many people whispering that they ignored.

As Sonny took a seat at the table, she studied her ring finger thoughtfully. "A ring would be nice…" she whispered to herself.

Chad looked up from the menu clueless, "What was that?"

Making Sonny flush, she didn't realize she had said it out load. Quickly she shook her head, "nothing!" And put all her attention on the menu in front of her as well.

Lunch rapidly ended before they knew it as they walked out of the restaurant. Chad opened the front door for Sonny, and she walked into the daylight again. Sonny began walking towards the car thinking Chad was following, but behind her she heard Chad call out, "Sonny, wait a sec."

Turning around confused at why he'd stop, she saw Chad go down to one knee. Sonny began to get butterflies in her stomach as her heart pounded against her rib cage. Chad had that affect on her a lot now these days. Thinking he was about to propose, Sonny hesitated to ask, "Chad are you sure you want to do this right here?" Looking around at people passing by giving them strange looks, she moved her eyes back to Chad who had an even stranger look at pointed at her.

"Why wouldn't I?"Chad queried, looking up at Sonny and continued, "Do you want me to trip?"

Realizing what he said, she glanced at his untied shoe lace, finally figuring out what he'd meant. Feeling embarrassed now, and slightly disappointed, she smiled stupidly playing it off. "Well, it would have been funny."

Chad frowned thinking about how weird she'd been acting lately. Replying, "No, not really."

She kept the stupid smile on her face, and walked over to Chad who was slowly getting up after tying his shoe lace finally. Wrapping her arms around his neck appropriately, Sonny tried looking innocent, and to Chad it was working. Keeping her voice down, she muttered, "Let's go before we get into trouble for being late for work."

Chad agreed, and as they walked, from behind people started to figure out who they were seeing them holding hands and Sonny laugh at a joke Chad cracked. To them everything looked perfect, but to Sonny there was one more thing that would make this moment perfect, and that was for Chad to take the hint!

--

Sonny lied on her couch feeling really desperate now. If Chad had actually wanted to ever marry Sonny, he would have done it already. That was the only thing she could think of. If they weren't meant to get married, then what was she suppose to do with her life! Be dragged along? That's not what she planned to do. Ever since she'd been a little girl, Sonny always dreamt of marrying the guy she loved and starting a family. To her that was the perfect plan, but if Chad didn't want to get married…then what?

This was her whole thought process that she was thinking of. Recalling the memory of just a little over an hour ago when Chad was there, Sonny sighed thinking how perfect it was.

Sonny's body lying on the couch in the same position, but Chad joined her by sitting next to her head. Tonight they decided it was better to once again hang out in her apartment because as soon as they were both done with work they were bombarded immediately by the press asking too many questions.

Chad felt slightly bad they had to stay at her apartment if they wanted to do something together, but it was the only way to have no major distractions. After the press figured out they were going out, they were constantly being pestered after business hours, making things more difficult than it needed to be.

Sonny turned to lying on her side watching the commercials on T.V; as soon as she did though a jewelry commercial came on. Rolling her eyes at the slow, lyrical music playing along, she watched guys giving their girlfriends and wives new rings, necklaces and earrings. Looking up at Chad who was fixated on the screen, Sonny noticed how cute he looked deep in thought. Before she knew what she was doing, Sonny captured Chad's hand, slipping her fingers between his and rested it on Chad's lap. He never looked down at their hands, but gently squeezed Sonny's hand and smirked to himself. Even after the commercial ended, they never let their hands go once.

Ending the memory, Sonny got off the couch knowing she had to get over her selfishness. As much as she wanted to be with Chad, she knew deep down that if Chad didn't want the same things as her, she'd feel obligated to leave him again. And that was the last thing she wanted to do this time.

Thinking that she had to get some advice, Sonny knew one person she could trust to understand what she was going through, and that was Tawni.

* * *

No it's not quite a sequel, but an epilogue Part 1 of 2 is second best. lol, so **please go review if it was good? okay? bad? just tell me! I always love to know :) **

I'll update part 2 as soon as I think enough people review and comment. The last part is _almost_ done, so review if you'd like the rest! It'd get posted sooner.

Peace Out! my readers lol ( i love saying that again... :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, the very END, I can't believe it! Quickly I wanted to thank all my readers, people who have favorited, alerted, and most of all reviewed... Whithout everyone I don't know where the story "Where To?" and the epilogue would be.**

**Specil thank you's go out to cocosunshine23, cheerleader19500, lalawriter2000, S-W-A-C-fan123, ComputerGirl12, Clairebear190, sonnycentral, gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, and TheChannyWizard for their reviews.** **Now I'll let everybody go read :)**_

* * *

_

_Recap: Thinking that she had to get some advice, Sonny knew one person she could trust to understand what she was going through, and that was Tawni._

After So Random they stayed friends and kept in contact. Not as much as they did when they were teenagers, but enough to where they were still close.

Sonny grabber her cell phone of the coffee table, looking through her contacts to find Tawni's number. When she pressed talk and it started to ring on the other line, Sonny hoped it wouldn't too late at night to be calling. It was only quarter past ten, but they did have work tomorrow, and Tawni stilled talked about "getting her beauty sleep" all the time.

As what seemed like not too many rings later, Tawni was already on the other line. "Sonny?" she paused. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes Tawni, I'm aware of the time of day," Sonny informed looking at her clock even though she already knew the time. "I really need your help; it's sort of an emergency."

Tawni sighed, "You're lucky I'm not doing anything," Tawni stated continuing, "But hurry, because I'd like to go to sleep."

Sonny rolled her eyes smiling at the response taking this as Tawni's way of saying she was listening. "Well," Sonny began, "It's just that…Have you ever liked somebody enough to just wish they'd say something about it and take the next step?"

Tawni raised an eyebrow on the other line listening to her flustered friend not knowing where this was going. "Sonny, what are you really trying to say?" Tawni directed so Sonny would have no choice but to tell her what was going on. She did know about Sonny and Chad, so nothing would be shocking at this point.

"I want to say it's Chad, but that'd be lying." Sonny didn't know how to word what she wanted to say, but it had to come out if there was any hope. "It's me. I've always wanted to get married, and now that I have a chance of being with Chad, I'm starting to question him. I don't think he wants to marry me. And I don't want to be _or_ sound selfish."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Tawni interrupted becoming serious, "To me it sounds like you haven't even asked him. Also on my part of lack of experience from never being engaged, why don't you just say something to him?"

Sonny was afraid she'd say something like that, but defended herself. "I know! But every time I try, my mind goes blank, and my tongue won't say a word. It's a walking disaster!"

Tawni listened more, picking at her well manicured nails.

"And besides Tawni, he's the guy. He should ask, not me," Sonny finished and took a breath trying not to get worked up.

On the other line Tawni thought Sonny was being ridiculous, "You have to be kidding. Sonny, Chad obviously adores you. Why on earth would you think he _wouldn't_ want to marry you?"

"Because," Sonny said knowingly, "If he really wanted to, he would have asked already. He had so many opportunities."

Tawni thought about something else to say so she could get off the phone. "Sonny, maybe he's nervous-"

"But he has no reason to be!"Sonny confessed, "He knows how I feel about him. And now I want to be more than just his girlfriend…I wanna mean more…"

Sonny realized that if he wouldn't ask her and they stayed in their current relationship, it would be easier for Chad to leave in the future. "Not like he would though," Sonny mused to her self, "would he?"

"Okay Sonny. Then it's probably a commitment issue; we're talking about Chad here," Tawni said feeling finished with the conversation, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you later, so bye."

Both of them hung up on the phone and before Sonny knew it, she was given no advice. Not knowing what to do anymore, Sonny walked to her bedroom, and flopped back on her bed. She decided that if Tawni was right and Chad had a commitment problem, then she would just have to wait and see.

--

Days ended up passing by as Sonny was waiting to see about the whole Chad deal. Sonny was even busier than ever with work. She never got to see Chad because of it also. She was tired all the time so there was no point if she'd only end up falling asleep. Chad even went out of town for a few days on top of it all which made everything really lonely. How was she supposed to feel about their conflicting schedules! Maybe it was a good thing they weren't married. They'd have no time for each other.

During a long day at work, Sonny yawned as Linda was giving Sonny a lecture on what else she had planned for the next couple days. Sometimes it was really hard to deal with a busy and chaotic life, but Sonny was so grateful she had so many people to support her.

Sonny started to drown out Linda who didn't even notice as she went on. She had to say she was actually bored at work today, which never happened. Stifling another yawn, Sonny looked out the glass windows that covered a whole wall to the outside. The wall just faced another large building so it wasn't anything to look at. Not knowing what to do except to pretend to be paying attention to her manager, Sonny heard the elevator ding announcing that it was opening. Looking over at it, behind the door Sonny saw the ever familiar blonde that had left a few days ago and hadn't talked to for a while but for the occasional conversations in the morning and night.

Sonny's eyes brightened up, smiling and without looking back at Linda she ran across the room as fast as she could. She couldn't believe he was really here, who knew after days of being apart it felt like years. Chad held his half smile, and held out his arms waiting for the impact so Sonny wouldn't break his arms. That could be really bad for his career.

From behind Sonny she heard Linda shout, "Sonny!"

Ignoring her she got to Chad, "Chad!" Sonny screamed excited, "what are you doing here?"

Crashing into Chad's body, Sonny almost knocked him over, but luckily there was a wall behind him keeping them up.

Chad kept his arms around Sonny's waist aware of the people around them. "I got back from New York a couple of hours ago, and thought you'd like a visit."

"And thank goodness you did," Sonny declared with a sigh of relief, "Linda was about to talk my ear off again."

As they both laughed, Chad pulled away. "Now that I'm back though, we're going out to dinner tonight, so be ready by six thirty."

Sonny didn't want to give him the satisfaction of assuming she was going to go, even though she did want to. "So what, six days away from me made you miss me?" she said referring to three days of non stop work, then the other three he spent in New York.

Chad shook his head, "No, it's more for you. We both know how desperate you sounded the other day on the phone to have me back."

Chad winked, making Sonny shove him playfully, "I did _not _sound desperate."

"Okay, whatever you say," He gave up wanting to cut to the chase. "So once again, I'll pick you up at your apartment at six thirty. We have reservations at seven."

Sonny rolled her eyes lightheartedly looking off to the side. Then Chad finished, "I'd really love to hang out here but," Chad joked looking around. "I've got to go talk to someone about the trip."

"And now you just leave? You only came here to make my day longer," Sonny insist.

He ignored her but held back a laugh and pressed the elevator button for him self, giving Sonny one last look, "Make sure to dress nice," Chad finished as the door opened.

Walking into the elevator, he pressed the button for the first floor, and as the doors were about to close he smirked back. Sonny gave a weak smile back, as the doors were fully closed. Waving back slowly at the metal door, Sonny sighed again knowing she still had a lot to do before Chad was going to pick her up.

Thinking of the night that was going to coming, Sonny jogged back to Linda apologizing for a minute ago. For just another second, Sonny promised her self mentally to try hard in getting him to say something about a possible relationship or if he didn't want that in life. Sonny was really set on getting _him_ to get the first say.

The day seemed to drag on more, but as six thirty was around the corner Sonny was getting her self ready. And just as Chad had asked, she dressed nice. Chad had called just minutes after she was done putting the final touches for her self, and Sonny waited on the ground floor of the building.

Surprisingly Chad showed up at six thirty on the dot in his convertible. Jumping in the car, Sonny noticed Chad was also dressed really nice in what reminded her of what he used to wear on the set of Mackenzie Falls occasionally. Starting to stare, she realized it was as if he was trying to impress her, but she hadn't a clue as to why.

He rarely took out his convertible because he didn't want it to get scratched or touched for the most part, and he was almost acting just as weird as her.

It finally occurred to Sonny that maybe this could be the day! The day Chad was going to ask a certain question she'd been waiting for.

Sitting in the car, Sonny began getting giddy and showed it be fidgeting every two seconds in excitement of thinking 'what if.'

"Having trouble sitting still?" Chad questioned, amused. He raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"No," Sonny lied badly, knowing Chad saw through it. She laughed at her self and avoided eye contact with Chad, "…Well yes. But I don't know." She felt confused as to what she should've said at all, but rubbed it off swiftly.

Continuing the silence for a couple more minutes, Sonny decided to jump start the conversation. "So Chad how was New York?"

Chad thought about it for a moment before replying, "It was alright. I mean it's always cool to go somewhere else, but I think I prefer California any day."

Since Chad had lived in California majority of his life, it was no doubt as to why he preferred it more. It was his home.

"Besides I really didn't do anything there. It was just promotion stuff," Chad went on shrugging his shoulder as he drove.

Sonny nodded and took the moment in. The sky turning a hazy gray from the sun setting, and shadows began casting from every building they passed. Sonny thought of what could possibly be happening in about an hour or two, and thought she could imply something to Chad to see if she was right.

"So why are you going all out tonight?" Sonny asked, "It's not everyday you chance on taking out your convertible, and take me out somewhere as nice as where I have to dress up."

Chad thought about for a minute trying to think of something clever. As nothing came, he just remarked, "Now I can't take you out to do anything nice? I mean come on, would you rather we stay at home and do nothing, it's up to you?" Chad smiled haughtily liking his come back.

Stopping at a stop sign he asked, "I can turn around right now."

"No," Sonny jumped in abruptly, "I'm happy with going out." Sonny smiled brightly, hoping he wasn't going to turn around and just forget about proposing to her ever.

Chad smiled at her outburst, "Exactly what I thought."

Sonny rolled her eyes in defeat. None of that even hinted towards him that he would propose.

--

It didn't take too long to get to the restaurant, but they arrived just a little before seven which was just in time for the reservation. Chad went up the waitress who stood at a podium and was looking down at a black booklet with lists of names and said, "Reservations for Cooper."

The women who looked in her thirties looked up with a serious, business look that quickly vanished. She took a deep breath and grabbed her heart as if she was about to have a heart attack. "Oh my… you, you're Chad Dylan Cooper," she looked star struck.

On any occasion Chad would have shot a smile and got her an autograph, but today he just wanted to be with Sonny because they hadn't gotten to talk too much lately.

"Yea, that's me. But it would be really great if we," he pointed to himself and Sonny, "could be seated…quietly." He said the last part because as soon as one person like her goes off, everyone usually joined.

The waitress nodded enthusiastically, "Certainly."

As soon as she took a step forward about to show them there seat, some people perked up at the two familiar faces. Continuing to stride to their table, Sonny and Chad sat down at a table near the back at the restaurant. The exited waitress gave them their menus, and took one last look of awe before leaving.

Sonny raised an eyebrow at the waitress that left, and looked at Chad, "That was a little…"

"Over the top?" Chad inquired, making the same face.

Sonny sourly smiled agreeing.

"Whatever, at least it's over," Chad mumbled. "Now let's just get over it and try to have a decent time." Chad didn't want crazed fans for the both of them to ruin their night.

"Right," Sonny said with a small nod and looked down at her menu.

As Sonny was about to comment about the menu to Chad, behind her she heard a scream making everyone in the restaurant turn their heads.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" a blonde girl who looked to be in her early twenties yelled as if she'd never seen anyone famous before. Everyone traced her eye contact back to the couple, looking between the calm two, and the fan. Some more people gaped at Chad and Sonny, and began speaking to whoever they had come with that night.

Chad whispered, "And here comes the domino effect."

Sonny groaned sarcastically, "great."

Soon after a waiter had came by asking if they were ready to order and in unison they both said, "Yes!" If they had it their way at this moment they just wanted to order, eat and leave. While waiting for food, people as they were about to leave came to Sonny and Chad asking for autographs and pictures, but they said no to any pictures. Everything was beyond annoying, and nobody would give them more than three seconds to be alone the whole time. Even as they ate some more people who had just gotten there couldn't be polite as they asked for more autographs.

Chad mouthed, "I'm sorry," over to a disappointed Sonny as he signed a slip of paper. Sonny weakly smiled back, shrugging as if it was no problem, but they both knew tonight was ruined. Sonny signed the same paper after, and went back to eating before someone else came along. Every hope Sonny had vanished.

She felt silly and childish to think Chad would have ever proposed. She also didn't want to say anything at this point either. If he didn't want to marry her, she wouldn't want to pressure him. Sonny sighed thinking, she was just wasting her time.

After dinner was finally over, they walked outside together and could finally breathe. Chad told Sonny to "hold on one second" before he decided to tell valet he was ready for his car.

When he did, Sonny came up from behind him, and laid her head on Chad's should as they waited. "Today was crazy," she mumbled quietly, but enough for Chad to hear.

Chad agreed, "But I did say I was sorry."

Sonny nodded as her head still rested against him. "You don't have to be sorry though. We both have high demand jobs as being actors, and fans just come with the package deal."

Chad agreed again, "Yep, but I hate to say it… I do feel bad. I wasn't really expecting _this_. I had other things in mind," Chad said drifting off in thought. "I'm also going to complain to the manager and owner, about the bad service. They could've made that a much better situation for us, but some of them were just as bad as the fans."

About a couple minutes later, a person came up with Chad's car, getting out, and ushering them in.

The whole way back to Sonny's apartment was in silence. They really didn't know what to say after what happened back at the restaurant, now they didn't want to talk about anything. Sonny didn't know why, but even though she could tell how Chad felt about marriage, at the moment Sonny didn't care now. She still loved Chad's company and wanted to stay with him.

As Sonny and Chad pulled up in front of Sonny's apartment, sonny stated, "You can come in, you know."

"Why not?" Chad commented rhetorically, "It's not like you have any crazy fans at your place," Chad joked and then suddenly became serious, "do you?"

"No way," Sonny claimed, "It's a no fan zone." They both laughed.

Chad did end up parking his convertible and joined Sonny inside. Finally they were able to spend their time having a conversation that wasn't interrupted, by phone calls, fans or work. It was nice for a change.

They got to talk more about stories that happened when they were younger, also funny stories about the people they had to work with everyday, and even other famous people who they had to work with on movies. She didn't know why, but they even recalled the whole photograph and Tristan thing that seemed like it took place decades ago even thought it was only about a year and a half. Never once did anybody talk about the future, it was just the past and the present. Sonny was so happy just to be with Chad, everything felt better and she wouldn't know what to do without him. He was a huge part of her life, and she still wasn't quite ready to let it all go.

As it got darker Sonny knew her time with Chad was close to being up, and for a strange growing reason she wished he didn't have to leave tonight.

Lying on her bed, Sonny smiled at Chad as he entered the room after getting something to drink for him self from the kitchen. He looked really cute just standing there, taking a sip of water out of his water bottle. Chad saw her staring at him and gave her a half smile asking, "What?"

Sonny blushed looking down at comforter, fiddling with it, "Nothing," she replying innocently as if she was scolded.

Chad rolled his eyes good-humoredly, "You can't resist me even if you tried anymore."

Sonny shook her head, "Yea, whatever."

Chad raised his eyebrows amused, "Oh, so you're saying you can resist. Really Sonny, I wouldn't be so sure."

"If I wanted I could." Sonny affirmed with a mischievously smile as if she won the conversation.

Chad set down his water bottle on a side table and looked back at Sonny ready to prove her wrong. "Then I guess you'd be able to prove that then, right?"

Sonny nodded strongly, "Oh course."

Chad shrugged, taking steps toward the bed and jumped right next to her. As he leaned over her, Sonny heated up and any resistance she harbored was close to gone. Chad smirked, leaning closer to Sonny face. Sonny met his lips half way and closed her eyes getting into the moment. Sonny moved closer, and sat up not breaking the kiss for one moment.

As it was about to get more heated, they heard a sudden load pound from beneath Sonny's floor. Quickly braking apart, Sonny opened her eyes, looking at Chad confused, only to find he had the same expression. Then they heard a muffled voice shout, "Keep it down!" Looking down at the floor, Sonny knew it was her downstairs neighbors. Sonny flushed feeling embarrassed and looked back at Chad who looked as if to be thinking.

"Yea Chad," Sonny joked, "Shh, you need to keep it down."

Chad looked up at her at her entertained and chuckled. As they were still really close together, Chad responded, "I guess as soon as we're married we'll get you out of this apartment."

Sonny was about to look past that comment, but looked up in utter disbelief. "Chad…?"

Ignoring her, he continued, "Then we won't have to worry about sharing a building with _anyone_."

As Chad leaned in closer about to kiss her again, Sonny pressed out her hand to stop him. She had a smiling playing on her lips and Sonny had to ask, "Chad…Are you…?"

"Asking you to marry me?" he smirked cutely. "Yea." Sonny grinned bigger than ever before as Chad dug in his pocket looking for something. Pulling out a small, black box, Chad quickly asked, "Do I have to go down to one knee?"

Sonny shook her head, "no" not being able to speak. As he opened up the small box revealing an engagement ring, Sonny hand flew to her mouth.

Chad sat up straighter and looked at Sonny's face. He had to smile back, "Will you marry me?"

Sonny laughed, still covering her mouth with her hand. She felt like she would cry, but it passed and Sonny shouted, "Yes!" Jumping on him, she wrapped he arms around him not being able to let him go.

Chad hugged her back, and whispered in her ear, "surprised?"

Sonny nodded quickly in the crock of his neck. "Yes. You had no idea of how worried I was. For a second I thought you didn't want to marry me."

Chad smiled, "I had to wait for the right moment. I would have done it earlier, but the whole restaurant thing had way too many interruptions."

Sonny pulled back admiring the ring in the box, "When did you get the ring?"

Chad smiled, "I actually got it in New York. I thought if I got it in California, photographers would get some pictures and there wouldn't have been a surprise. But I've been wanting to ask, trust me."

Sonny held back a smile not wanting to seem like she had ever been desperate, "As long as you asked."

They smiled at each other, and Chad touched the side of Sonny's face. Inching closer together, Sonny closed her eyes and was caught with Chad's lips. Smiling in the kiss not believing this was happening right now; Sonny grabbed Chad's hand sweetly and placed it on her lap as Sonny moved even closer to him. The kiss was more ardent then ever before and they weren't ready for it to end. As Chad deepened the kiss, Sonny thought that maybe Chad had gotten the hints after all. He was just a tease.

--

Sonny smiled back at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, as she took in her long, white wedding gown. Touching the details of fabric, and taking in her appearance, Sonny would've laughed at the thought months ago, but now it was here. After a few months of wedding preparation, more tabloid attacks, and dreaded work, the next part of Sonny's life came.

As Sonny was just about to walk to the entrance of the restroom to go back out to the reception, the door quickly swung open.

"Sonny," an irritated Tawni came in, "Yours and Chad's dance in happening in like a minute, but that's really hard to do without you there. What are you doing?"

Sonny laughed at her bridesmaid, "I'm coming I was just taking it all in. I still can't believe it."

"Well you'd better start believing, because your _husband _is waiting for you," Tawni emphasized. "Besides, some people on your side of the family are starting to interrogate him."

Sonny ginned at the thought of Chad being questioned by people from her family, and decided she'd better go save him. "Let's go," Sonny affirmed, and Tawni opened the door for the both of them to go out to the courtyard where the reception was playing out.

"And by the way Sonny," Tawni started, "if I don't see you again tonight, I just wanted to tell you that this is the only day I'll let you be prettier than me. So make sure you stay with Chad."

If that was telling Sonny good luck and she looked nice, she would accept it gratefully. "Thank you," Sonny answered before Tawni gave one last smile and walked away.

Holding onto her dress carefully so it wouldn't drag across the ground, Sonny looked around the lit up area for Chad, but could only see all the guests. Sighing, she looked even closer for him when somebody came up behind her wrapping their arms around her waist. Knowing it was Chad, Sonny smiled as he whispered, "Hello Mrs. Cooper."

She giggled and turned around placing her arms around his neck so they stayed embraced. As she met Chad's blue eyes, Sonny bit her lip smiling, "That could take some getting use to," she admitted.

"This whole idea could take some getting use to," Chad added. "How about we go have our first dance, so we can get the real party started that everybody's been waiting for?"

Sonny tilted her head dreamily still lost in thought but replied, "Yea, don't want anyone to start a riot."

Walking towards the dance floor together, the crowed cheered, and some people cat called jokingly. As music began to play, Chad took Sonny's hand, and placed the other on her back while Sonny grabbed his hands as well and positioned her other on his shoulder. Beginning to dance slowly with the music, Sonny looked Chad in the eyes as her heart skipped a beat. "Chad…You have no idea how happy I am."

Chad smirked at her for the first time as her husband, "I think I have a clue."

As Sonny moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, Sonny muffled, "I love you."

"Back at ya," Chad joked which made Sonny pull her face away not happy with his joke.

"Really Chad, you're going to do this right here?" Sonny inquired.

Chad shrugged as they still danced and laughed at his wife. "I was just kidding," Chad insisted. "I love you too."

Sonny rolled her eyes soft-heartedly and played back, "Good. If you didn't this would have been a bad idea, _and_ Tawni would be really upset if I had to get married again."

As soon as the first dance was almost over, Chad leaned over towards Sonny. "Let me guess…Now you'll want kids?"

Smiling at his question, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we just got married," Sonny teased.

"I didn't mean it like that," Chad exclaimed, but gave up letting Sonny get away with it for now.

"Uh huh, sure," Sonny pressured picking a fight. With a small smirk plastered on her face, the song ended and before Chad could retort anything, they heard a chorus of clinging glasses as tradition for the bride and groom to kiss. Slightly frowning forgotten about the crowd they had, they both shook it off, and did as tradition was told. Sonny leaned closer to Chad with a smile kissing him as he gladly obliged.

Sonny was happy, especially after thinking that this moment would have never came months ago if he wouldn't have gotten the hint. But then again maybe he was oblivious to her hints the whole time and came up with the decision by him self. Either way, she was so happy to say that Chad was hers.

If she hadn't seen him again at the time she was caught between all those photographers a couple years ago, she didn't know what he life would've bee like; but she could say it would be defiantly not as happy as she was now.

* * *

**I hope it was a good ending and everyone was in character, I tried my hardest for you guys, I even had to rewrite the wedding scene. Anyway, please review telling me what your thoughts, it means the world to me :D**

**Also now that my baby is done with I have another story in mind, not a short story this time though...It gonna be an AU, so that should be fun. lol I'm going to try and write most of it out during the school year and maybe around winter time, start posting it. **

**Peace out my readers! until then, as Tigger in Winnie The Pooh says Ta Ta For Now lol (And to call myself sixteen lol)**


End file.
